The Reef: Oblivion's Edge
This section will be part of an ongoing series I'm working on right now, so expect whole portions to be incomplete indefinitely. Suspended between the Solaris and Infernal Sectors, what is known as the Reef is an area of space fought over by two powerful forces of Light and Darkness. The Reef is a realm torn by conflict and battle, with either army stopping at nothing to achieve total victory, even if that victory will eventually fade. The Reef acts as a barrier, a buffer between the countless worlds of the Solaris Sector and the sinister forces of Hell. Without the Reef and the Adept Legions who guard it, dark armies from Hell would be scouring countless worlds for fresh plunder and blood. Splatter-Punk And Military Action: The World of the Reef is extreme warfare and action. There are no mortals here, no Discipline Arcani, no forces of compromise or discrepancy. The Reef is one gigantic battleground between the forces of good and evil, and it shows. The Armada will unleash powerful weapon blasts that law waste to whole countries or continents, and the Horde will summon forth from hell the most grotesque horrors they can to use against their foes in battle. The Realm of the Reef is epic, it is fast paced and hard, and it is also unforgiving. War always is. The Armada: The combined forces of Light are the Armada, an intergalactic force for law and order that stands against the agents of Darkness. The Armada claims all of the Reef as its territory and it organizes the incoming Adepts to this Sector into a disciplined fighting force, recruiting from all Orders across the board who swear allegiance to the Light. The Armada lacks the size of the Horde, but they possess superior power and technology. And they are better organized. The Armada is divided into Adept Legions, armies composed of Adepts that number no less than a thousand at their prime. These Adept Legions are whole armies unto themselves, but they swear fealty to the leaders of the Armada, to the Light, and above all to the Creator Himself. The Horde: The combined forces of Darkness is the Horde, a vast gathering of Supernaturals and servant-slaves who serve under the banner of Infernal powers. The Horde is a collective that attracts Damned, Fallen, and other such Supernaturals from other Realms with promises of power and the chance to strike at their enemies, the hated Adepts. The Horde lacks the superior technology and capabilities of the Armada, but they make up for it in raw numbers, dark powers and demonic allies. And relentless rage and fury. The Horde is composed of various ragtag groups. There are demonic warbands, Fallen fleets, and Damned armies. There is little in the way of cohesive organization and much of Horde administration consists of a single, powerful leader exerting his will over the others. Once such a figure arises, others will fall in line until the Horde has amassed enough momentum to be confident of achieving victory. History of the Reef: The Ruins: Scattered throughout the Reef are ancient Ruins of lost civilizations, and even of lost Adept Legions. Many of them are centuries or even thousands of years old, but some of them are disturbingly old. The Senate is built atop an ancient set of ruins said to be no less than four hundred thousand years old... Age of Exploration: The Lost Wars: Warrior Clans: Rise of the Consuls: Founding of the Senate: Age of Tyranny: Edict of Interdiction: The First Fleets: Tiberius Wars: First Renegade Legions: The Great Storm: Oculus Rift: Armada Fleets: The Adept Legions: Common Heritage: As a general rule, Legions are to recruit only among its home Sector or Realm. This is because Legions work best when the people within feel at home with one another and can more easily form bonds of camaraderie from sharing the same practices and traditions. Facts: -The Interdict is an ancient law that is sworn by all Legion officers. It states that no Legion shall leave the Reef. This is because Adept Legions are powerful and can pose a threat to unsuspecting Realms. For the greater good, Adept Legions are forbidden from exiting the Reef and going out into the greater whole of the Omniverse. -Each Legion normally has a Methodology, a set of military doctrines that determine its setup and actions when operating in theaters of war. - Types Of Legions: There are seven major types of Legions. -Consular = Consular Legions serve the Senate directly and possess a higher number of officers, leaders and administrators. They tend to have armor and equipment meant to be flashy and ceremonial, although they are still warriors and their skills and weapons are quite real. -Standard = Standard Legions are Legions of mixed Orders who hail from the same Realm or Sector of the Omniverse. Long-lasting Standard Legions usually have one or more homeworld within their Realm from which they actively recruit new Adepts. Those worlds are fully aware of the existence of the Reef and what goes on there. Standard Legions will also have a mixed balance between various specialties. -Preator = Preator Legions are specialized Legions. Some are designed for fast attack or covert missions, others posses an inordinate amount of artillery and are designed for long-range devastation of the enemy. Preator Legions usually do not serve directly on the front lines of the Reef but instead are called upon to lend aid here and there as needed. -Penitent = Smaller than other Legions, and generally less equipped and funded, Penitent Legions are formed by the Order of Penitents. Adepts who commit crimes and are found guilty by the Senate are sentenced to serve terms within the various Penitent Legions. -Praetorian = A Praetorian is an all-Destroyer Legion. They are rare but robust and powerful fighters for the forces of Light. Like the Consular Legions, Praetorians usually answer directly to the Senate, however they remain aloof from politics and concentrate all of their efforts on mauling the enemy's forces. -Phantom = Phantom Legions are rare, all-Creator Legions who posses advanced tech and weapons. They have a tendency of just showing up without any warning, owing to their stealth technology, hence they are labelled Phantom Legions. Phantom Legions field armies with high concentrations of tech warriors, mech units and saints. -Renegade = Renegade Legions do not recognize the authority of the Senate and choose to act on their own. Category:Infinity